Josh
This page contains the quotes said by the characters in Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers. Quotes 'Miscellaneous Quotes' 'Josh the Hedgehog ' *I am the Primordial Ancient Minor of the Tempests! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 1) *It's showtime. -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 2) *Bear witness to my zephyrous magic! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 3) *Pathetic. -taunt (quote 1) *Is that all you've got? -taunt (quote 2) *Hmph. -taunt (quote 3) *Eat THIS! -when executing his Ancient Art: Tachyon System *Tachyon Kick! -when executing Tachyon Kick *Chill. -when activating Tachyon Speed *Catch me. -when teleporting *Hah! -when executing Primeval Tempest *Ancient Cannon, fire! -when executing Ancient Gamma Blast *Smite! -when executing Diamond Cleave *Elemental change, activate! -when changing elements (except Rising) *Attribute enhance! -when ascending into Rising Form (quote 1) *I rise! -when ascending into Rising Form (quote 2) *Behold the ultimate power. -when ascending into Super, Hyper, Ultimate, or Infinity Form *Emperor! -when ascending to Emperor Form *Assistance is necessary! -when calling for Striker *Assistance time! -when executing Primeval Tempest as Striker *Hast thou needest my help? -when shifted by partner *Yaah! -when executing his Lock Strike *Haaaaah! -when charging *For the finale. -when preparing ASF: Mega Tachyon System (quote 1) *Let the ending unfold! -when preparing ASF: Mega Tachyon System (quote 2) *Halt. -when preparing ASF: Mega Tachyon System (quote 3) *Agh! -when being attacked *Rrgh... -when K.D.ed *AAAGHH! -when K.O.ed 'Jack the Hedgehog' *Get ready to rumble! -when chosen in story mode or multiplayer mode (quote 1) *I'll try my best. -when chosen in story mode or multiplayer mode (quote 2) *It's All Star time! -when chosen in story mode or multiplayer mode (quote 3) *Speed's my game! -taunt *Peek-a-boo, I see you! -taunt *Come and get me! -taunt *Taste the Hammer! -when executing Piko Piko Hammer Slammer *Now I'm gonna get you! -when executing Dragon Claw Slash *Time to take this up a notch! -when executing Ogre Strength *Chaos Ninjago! -when executing Chaos Ninjago *Chaos Splash! -when executing Chaos Splash *Chaos Zap! -when executing Chaos Zap *Feel the burn! -when executing Dragon Fire Breath *Grrrrrrrrraaah! - when charging *This battle is not over yet! -when preparing for his All Star Finisher *Ack! - when being attacked *Ow... - when K.D.ed *Gaaahh! - when K.O.ed 'Yuki the Hedgecat' *Time for battle! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 1) *The Ventilus Queen has come! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 2) *Let us battle with grace. -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 3) *Hmph. -taunt (quote 1) *I'm not done yet. -taunt (quote 2) *You're good, but not good enough. -taunt (quote 3) *Feel the cold. -when executing Pagonian Cryokinesis: Icy Breath *Freeze! -when executing Pagonian Cryokinesis: Icy Whirlwind *Hah! -when executing Pagonian Cryokinesis: Icy Stalactites *Take this. -when executing Psychic Orb Barrage *Ancient Blizzard! -when executing her All Star Art: Ancient Blizzard *Zenith, open! -when ascending into Super, Hyper, Ultimate, or Infinity Form (except Rising) *Rune, concentrate... -when transforming to Psi Form *Rising Mode! -when ascending to Rising (Ice) Form *Now! -when executing her Lock Strike *..... -when charging *Let's end this. -when preparing for her ASF: Cryogenic Psi Storm (quote 1) *Freeze. -when preparing for her ASF: Cryogenic Psi Storm (quote 2) *The storm has come. -when preparing for her ASF: Cryogenic Psi Storm (quote 3) *Aah! -when attacked *You're good... -when K.D.ed *AAAH! -when K.O.ed 'Rey the Hedgedragon' *Tally HO! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 1) *Beat down! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 2) *I'm always ready for a brawl! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 3) *C'mon, c'mon! -taunt *You awake? -taunt *Not done yet! -taunt *Rrraaah! -when executing his All Star Art: Sonic Dragon *Yaah! -when executing Aqua Saber Smash *To smithereens! -when executing Shooting Flare *Gotcha! -when executing Sheol Bind *Eat my iron fist! -when executing Mega Punch (quote 1) *Mega Punch! -when executing Mega Punch (quote 2) *Prepare your guard! -when executing Gravity Meteor Smasher *Flying meteor! -when executing Gravity Meteor Smasher: Aerial *Let's shift! -when changing elements (except Rising) *Let's... Rising! -when ascending into Rising Form (quote 1) *By Naga's blessing! -when ascending into Rising Form (quote 2) *The true battle begins! -when ascending into Super, Ultimate, or Legend Form *Ha ha! -when executing his Lock Strike *Rraaaaah! -when charging *Prepare yourself! -when preparing ASF: Mega-Giga Combo (quote 1) *Time for you to eat the main dish! -when preparing ASF: Mega-Giga Combo (quote 2) *Here's a monster serving! -when preparing ASF: Mega-Giga Combo (quote 3) *Gragh! -when being attacked *Ngh... -when K.D.ed *GAAAH! -when K.O.ed 'Thomas the Echidna' *Let's battle! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 1) *Let's beat 'em up! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 2) *My fists cannot break nothing! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 3) *Yo, wake up! -taunt *Did my fists hurt you too much? -taunt *Mehh. -taunt *Let's rumble! -when executing All Star Art: Sea of Abyss Dragons *Here comes the world of rain! -when executing Tidal Orb Shower *Got you now! -when executing Abyss Cage *Baryon PUNCH! -when executing Baryon Punch *Haagh! -when executing Depth Ray *Tidal Wave! -when executing Tidal Wave *Taste the sky! -when executing Leviathan Upper *Shall we even the odds for a bit? -when changing elements (except Rising) *Let's tweak up! -when ascending to Rising *Let's flip the tides! -when ascending to Super, Hyper, Ultimate, or Infinity *Hyah! -when executing his Lock Strike 'Alice the Cat' 'Zephyr the Hedgehog' *Get ready for a zephyrous fight. -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 1) *Here comes! -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 2) *Fight or flight to my opponent. -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 3) *Your efforts are futile. -taunt *... - taunt *C'mon. -taunt *Holy drizzle! -when executing Zephyr Wing Scatter *Hmmnh! -when executing Noble Cleave *Zephyr Beam! -when executing Zephyr Beam *Here I come. -when executing Divine Airdash *Open wide! -when executing his PD Attack *Time to get serious. -when doing a temporary power boost *Haaaaah...! -when charging *Get ready for a zephyrous finale. -when preparing for his ASF: Icarus Judgment (quote 1) *Thus, the ending. -when preparing for his ASF: Icarus Judgment (quote 2) *Your aftermath is nigh. -when preparing for his ASF: Icarus Judgment (quote 3) *Urgh! -when attacked *Darn it... -when K.D.ed *AAAAGH! -when K.O.ed 'Patricia the Skunk' *I'll try my best! - when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 1) *This battle is for my Mother - when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 2) *Dont let my young age fool you - when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode (quote 3) *This is fun - taunt *Come & get me - taunt *Here I come - taunt 'Beginning Quotes' 'Josh the Hedgehog' *Bring it on. (default 1) *Now, it's Showtime. (default 2) *Let's battle, Jack. (vs. Jack) *Patricia, let's have a friendly battle. (vs. Patricia) *Now then, show me what you've got, bro. (vs. Assassin) *Brains against brawn, bring it on, bro. (vs. Rey) *Agility vs agility, sidekick vs mentor, let's do this! (vs. Alice) *I'll go easy on you, dear. (vs. Sandy) *Let's have a battle, my daughter. (vs. Frost) *Commencing your training, my daughter. (vs. Scorch) *I'll help you train, Azure. (vs Bluefire) *.... (vs. Yuki) *Let's fight, Jackbot. (vs. Jackbot Nega) *Battle commencing! (vs Combot Nega) *You'll meet your end, evil being, and don't call me your brother! (vs. Nega Josh) *Yuki? Is that you? (vs. Nega Yuki) *This isn't Jack...! (vs Nega Jack) *What happened to Patricia? You evil doer! (vs Nega Patricia) *Don't make me laugh; evil will fall before me! (vs The Supreme Nega) *Prepare to be vanquished by the powers of Infinity Energy! (vs The Maledict) *You again?! (vs Dr. EggRey in his Equera EXM) *Psychopaths these days... (vs. Dr. EggPlankton in his Chum Beater) *Hmph, such charms will not sway me! (vs. Layla) *Him again... (vs. Kai) *Oh, here comes the infamous Black Cyclone. (vs. Zane) *Scrap metal number one. (vs. Metal Josh) *Scrap metal number two. (vs. Metal Rey) *Scrap metal number three. (vs. Metal Jack) *Scrap met-- Oh hey, Ms. MP. (vs. Metal Patricia) *Hi SPARKY, wanna have a friendly battle? (vs. SPARKY) *Let's go. (vs. Solar or Lunar) *You must snap out of this darkness, Aeron! (vs. Aeron) *Prepare to be defeated. (vs. Neo Rey) *Another officer of the Equera Empire? I pity you. (vs Skyflame) 'The Supreme Nega' *Welcome to the eternal night! (default) *Yes, now you will fall! (vs Josh) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *Get ready to rumble! (default) *Let's begin, Josh. (vs. Josh) *I'll go easy on you this time. (vs. Patricia) *Here I come, Yuki. (vs. Yuki) *Josh? Is that you? (vs. Nega Josh) *Whoa, there's two of me? (vs. Nega Jack) *Where's the real Patricia? (vs. Nega Patricia) *What the? I am not going to die in your hands! (vs. Nega Yuki) *So we meet again, Dr. EggPlankton. (vs. Dr. EggPlankton in his Chum Beater) *That EggRey again, he never gives up... (vs. Dr. EggRey in his Equera EXM) *Layla?! Looks like I have to do this the hard way! (vs. Layla) *Now you get to fight against the Power of the All Stars (vs. Supreme Nega) 'Patricia the Skunk' *Here I go (default) *Good luck, Josh! (vs Josh) *Let's start our friendly batte, shall we? (vs. Jack) *Let's battle, Yuki. (vs. Yuki) *What are you? (vs. Nega Josh) *What have you done with Jack? (vs. Nega Jack) *How is that possible? How is there two of me? (vs. Nega Patricia) *Your not Yuki! What in the world have you done to my friend (vs. Nega Yuki) *Time for you to be stopped, you mad doctor! (vs. Dr. EggPlankton) *I have my Iron Tail and I'm not afraid to use it! (vs. Dr. EggRey) *Layla the FoxSkunk, it's time for our big battle to begin! (vs. Layla) *I will never surrender to you! (vs. Supreme Nega) 'Nega Josh' *Prepare to die! (default) *So brother, we finally see who's stronger! (vs. Josh) *Witchcraft is no match for me! (vs. Patricia) *Welcome to hell, hedgehog! (vs. Jack) *Weaklings shall crawl into the hole they came from! (vs. Yuki) *Traitor! (vs another Nega) 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Cardinal' 'Blue Bird the Bluebird' 'Yellow Bird the Canary' 'Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch' 'White Bird the Chicken' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Cardinal' 'Orange Bird the Oriole' 'Pink Bird the Galah' 'Mighty Eagle the Eagle' 'Congar the Giant Gorilla' 'Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog' 'Togera the Giant Lizard' 'Titan Mecha Robo-47' 'Preytor the Giant Mantis' 'Raptros the Giant Dragon' 'Agamo the Giant Echidna' 'Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth' 'Titan Metal Ultra-V' 'Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil' 'Titan Metal Bouncer' 'Crusher the Giant Echidna' 'Swarm the Giant Bee' 'Hot Head the Giant Crocodile' 'Ninjini the Giant Fox' 'Thumpback the Giant Whale' 'Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat' 'Dr. EggPlankton' 'Jack-4 Commander' 'Layla the FoxSkunk' 'Kai the Hedgehog' 'Zane the Gorilla' 'Metal Jack' 'Metal Patricia' 'Tensai the Shark' 'Fury the Tasmanian Devil' 'Pythor the Anaconda' 'Skales the Cobra' 'Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper' 'Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor' 'Acidicus the Spitting Cobra' 'King Pig the Pig' 'Vezon the Hedgehog' 'Clyde the Chameleon' 'Professor Vulcan the Vulture' 'SPARKY' 'BlackSkull the Hedgehog' 'Saber-Tooth the Shark' 'Craig the Hedgehog' 'Parkisha the Skunk' 'Selina the Echidna' 'Abby the Hedgehog' 'Laura the Fox' 'Jasmine the Bat' 'Michelle the Cat' 'Zoey the Rabbit' 'Bessy the Skunk' 'Molly the Bat' 'Marsha the Bee' 'Victoria the Bat' 'Nina the Skunk' 'Anna the Skunk' 'Penelope the Skunk' 'Brittney the Skunk Hybrid' 'FireBloom the Skunk' 'Fred the Frog' 'Mr. E the Hedgehog' 'Agent Z the Skunk' 'Sarah the Hedgehog' 'Harry the Hedgehog' 'Jake the Hedgehog' 'Alex Acorn' 'Ichabod the Rhino' 'Tank the Rhino' 'Assassin the Hedgehog' *This shouldn't be too hard. (default) *I don't wanna hurt you, Jack, but I will if I have to! (vs Jack) *I'll go easy on ya, ok Mom? (vs Patricia) *Will you ever leave me alone? (vs Layla) *EggPlankton, I'm here for my family! (vs EggPlankton) 'Victory Poses' 'Josh the Hedgehog' *What a nice battle. (default 1) *Is that ALL? (default 2) *Hmph, you lack strategy. (default 3) *Hah, looks I have the victory, Jack. (vs. Jack) *You'll win next time, Trish. (vs. Patricia) *... I didn't want to do this... (vs. Yuki) *Good battle, Rey! (vs. Rey) *How's that for an intense battle, faker? (vs. Nega Josh) *I'm sure this faker won't call Jack his "brother" anymore... (vs. Nega Jack) *Right then, this faker won't be called a "witch" anymore, just a heap of weak witchcraft. (vs. Nega Patricia) *Yuki... I won! (vs. Nega Yuki) *Hmph. (vs some Negas) *Hmph, I told you that you won't win against an Ancient. (vs Layla) *Robotic modifiers are useless. (vs. Kai) *You're a headstrong fool, not thinking what to do next! (vs. Zane) *Do you think a shark can beat me? Pitiful. (vs Tensai) *Say your final words, monstrous fool. (vs. Supreme Nega) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *Now that's awesome (default 1) *Whoo Hoo! Yes! (default 2) *Maybe next time, ok? (default 3) *Sorry Josh, but it looks like I've won this battle. (vs. Josh) *Nice battle, huh Patricia? (vs. Patricia) *How did I do? (vs. Yuki) *Never imitate as my childhood friend again. Got it? (vs. Nega Josh) *You're not my brother? (vs. Nega Jack) *You will not hurt my friend Patricia ever again. (vs. Nega Patricia) *Man, that was intense. Who are those Nega guys? (vs. Nega Yuki) *That was a close one, even for me against a dark witch. (vs. Layla) *That Cyborg Bounty Hunter will not get his bounty! (vs. Kai) *Looks like I don't have any brains, but only brawn. (vs. Zane) *See you at the other side, you monster! (vs. Supreme Nega) 'Patricia the Skunk' *I did it ! (default 1) *I'm so sorry that I hurt you (default 2) *Wow, what a battle. (default 3) *That was a close one (vs. Josh) *Great battle, Jack. (vs. Jack) *We both did great on the battle (vs. Yuki) *Layla, your time is up! (vs. Layla) *That is enough coming from you! (vs. Nega Josh) *You are never the original Jack to begin with! (vs. Nega Jack) *This victory is for the real Yuki! (Vs. Nega Yuki) *There can only be one Patricia. (Vs. Nega Patricia) *It's over... (vs. Supreme Nega) Nega Josh *foolish! {Default} *hahahahaha! you thought you can stop me? {Vs Josh} *You thought magic can stop the all powerful nega josh? PATHETIC! {vs patricia} *The battlefield is your grave,maggot! {Vs Jack} *Traitor! supreme nega will have your head {Vs any nega} *there can only be one being of the nega wind,and it is me{vs himself} *this is the end,now I will be the ruler of the dark dimension!! hahahahaha!{vs Supreme Nega} 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Cardinal' 'Blue Bird the Bluebird' 'Yellow Bird the Canary' 'Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch' 'White Bird the Chicken' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Cardinal' 'Orange Bird the Oriole' 'Pink Bird the Galah' 'Mighty Eagle the Eagle' 'Congar the Giant Gorilla' 'Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog' 'Togera the Giant Lizard' 'Titan Mecha Robo-47' 'Preytor the Giant Mantis' 'Raptros the Giant Dragon' 'Agamo the Giant Echidna' 'Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth' 'Titan Metal Ultra-V' 'Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil' 'Titan Metal Bouncer' 'Crusher the Giant Echidna' 'Swarm the Giant Bee' 'Hot Head the Giant Crocodile' 'Ninjini the Giant Fox' 'Thumpback the Giant Whale' 'Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat' 'Dr. EggPlankton' 'Jack-4 Commander' 'Layla the FoxSkunk' 'Kai the Hedgehog' 'Zane the Gorilla' 'Metal Jack' 'Metal Patricia' 'Tensai the Shark' 'Fury the Tasmanian Devil' 'Pythor the Anaconda' 'Skales the Cobra' 'Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper' 'Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor' 'Acidicus the Spitting Cobra' 'King Pig the Pig' 'Vezon the Hedgehog' 'Clyde the Chameleon' 'Professor Vulcan the Vulture' 'SPARKY' 'BlackSkull the Hedgehog' 'Saber-Tooth the Shark' 'Craig the Hedgehog' 'Parkisha the Skunk' 'Selina the Echidna' 'Abby the Hedgehog' 'Laura the Fox' 'Jasmine the Bat' 'Michelle the Cat' 'Zoey the Rabbit' 'Bessy the Skunk' 'Molly the Bat' 'Marsha the Bee' 'Victoria the Bat' 'Nina the Skunk' 'Anna the Skunk' 'Penelope the Skunk' 'Brittney the Skunk Hybrid' 'FireBloom the Skunk' 'Fred the Frog' 'Mr. E the Hedgehog' 'Agent Z the Skunk' 'Sarah the Hedgehog' 'Harry the Hedgehog' 'Jake the Hedgehog' 'Alex Acorn' 'Ichabod the Rhino' 'Tank the Rhino' 'Defeat Quotes' 'Josh the Hedgehog' 'Jack the Hedgehog' 'Patricia the Skunk' Jackbot Nega Combot Nega Spongebob the Hedgehog Patrick the Echidna Squidward the Fox Ed the Crocodile Edd the Chameleon Eddy the Bee Reidak the Hedgehog Hakann the Hedgehog Vezok the Hedgehog Zaktan the Hedgehog Avak the Hedgehog Thok the Hedgehog ﻿Owen the Bear Gwen the Swallow Heather the Bat Duncan the Dingo LeShawna the Panther Geoff the Kangaroo Izzy the Chipmunk DJ the Rabbit Lindsay the Fox Bridgette the Dolphin Trent the Eagle Eva the Gorilla Harold the Chameleon Courtney the Cat Beth the Meerkat Cody the Hedgehog Tyler the Monkey Katie & Sadie the Pandas Justin the Hawk Noah the Bandicoot Ezekiel the Moose Alejandro the Echidna Sierra the Hedgehog Chris Mclean the Hedgehog Chef Hatchet the Turtle Cameron the Giraffe Lighting the Crocodile Zoey the Fox Scott the Weasel Jo the Echidna Mike the Hedgehog Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid Anna Marie the Bat Brick the Echidna Sam the Albatross Dawn the Mongoose B the Tasmanian Devil Staci the Panda Mung Daal the Monkey Schnitzel the Gorilla Mr Krabs the Crab Meltdown the Crocodile Xplode the Hedgehog Thunder the Echidna Corroder the Crab Rotor the Fox Drilldozer the Echidna Jetbug the Bee Nitroblast the Gorilla Waspix the Wasp Raw Jaw the Echidna Fangz the Wolf Scorpio the Scorpion Toxic Reapa the Chameleon Jawblade the Shark Splitface the Skunk Speeda Demon the Hedgehog Core Hunter the Gorilla Voltix the Cat Thornraxx the Wasp XT4 the Spider Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs Timon the Meerkat Pumbaa the Warthog Boggy B the Worm Mordecai the Jay Rigby the Raccoon Turahk the Wolf Guurahk the Wolf Lerahk the Wolf Panrahk the Wolf Vorahk the Wolf Kurahk the Wolf Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog Sanford the Echidna Mecha Deimos Red Bird the Cardinal Blue Bird the Bluebird Yellow Bird the Canary Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch White Bird the Chicken Boomerang Bird the Toucan Big Brother Bird the Cardinal Orange Bird the Oriole Pink Bird the Galah Mighty Eagle the Eagle Congar the Giant Gorilla Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog Togera the Giant Lizard Titan Mecha Robo-47 Preytor the Giant Mantis Raptros the Giant Dragon Agamo the Giant Echidna Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth Titan Metal Ultra-V Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil Titan Metal Bouncer Crusher the Giant Echidna Swarm the Giant Bee Hot Head the Giant Crocodile Ninjini the Giant Fox Thumpback the Giant Whale Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat Dr. EggPlankton Jack-4 Commander Layla the FoxSkunk Kai the Hedgehog Zane the Gorilla Metal Jack Metal Patricia Tensai the Shark Fury the Tasmanian Devil Pythor the Anaconda Skales the Cobra Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor Acidicus the Spitting Cobra King Pig the Pig Vezon the Hedgehog Clyde the Chameleon Professor Vulcan the Vulture SPARKY BlackSkull the Hedgehog Saber-Tooth the Shark Craig the Hedgehog Parkisha the Skunk Selina the Echidna Abby the Hedgehog Laura the Fox Jasmine the Bat Michelle the Cat Zoey the Rabbit Bessy the Skunk Molly the Bat Marsha the Bee Victoria the Bat Nina the Skunk Anna the Skunk Penelope the Skunk Brittney the Skunk Hybrid FireBloom the Skunk Fred the Frog Mr. E the Hedgehog Agent Z the Skunk Sarah the Hedgehog Harry the Hedgehog Jake the Hedgehog Alex Acorn Ichabod the Rhino Tank the Rhino Category:Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers